


The Date

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's got something on his mind, but Ted's busy. J'onn intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

Ted looked patiently at Michael with a long suffering patience hidden somewhere in the glint of appreciation.

"Michael, why in hell do you always come up with these schemes at the worst possible moment? I have to finish this...today. It's called honest work, and if I don't do it, I'm going to lose out on some money."

"I don't always..." Michael started, but cut himself off. "You're right. I've got a few endorsements to go look over too. See you later?"

"Yeah, Michael." Ted was already burying himself back into his work, and didn't realize when J'onn ghosted in. The big green guy waited until Ted had finished the last of the delicate connections, and then cleared his throat.

"Jeeze-usss!" Ted put his tools down and frowned at the large alien.

"Are you finished with that?"

"Just barely, and now I need to get it down to the office, and then..." He trailed off as J'onn reformed himself into Ted Kord, complete with recalcitrant hair. "J'onn?"

"I believe, the date escaped your mind, Ted. I will present this for you, and you will go learn the date."

"Date? It's the..." As he brought it up, he paled even more than his tinkering ways had led him to be.

"Anniversaries, Ted, are the things that show relationships continue. Do not let this one be the last for you and he." J'onn's voice was still his own as he took the device. "Either one of you as a bachelor again frightens me." With that, he left, so that Ted could go make up to his lover.


End file.
